The Soldier of Malacath
by DrakynFlame
Summary: A tale of a great warrior who holds the secret to success, being the son of a Daedric God.
1. The Soldier of Malacath: Prologue

The Soldier of Malacath

Prologue:

* * *

The wind howled through the trees as Sylthar, an Orc woman fled from her tribe after being exiled for her acts. She knew they were not going to let her live and that she would be killed. "Chief Celez sir, she has left our sight." reported an Orc, who's name could not be remembered. "Then we will leave" replied Chief Celez-Kai "the wolves will get to her eventually".

When they left, it took her until daybreak for her to gain confidence to think that there was no one there. _"Where is the nearest town?" _She thought. She could now see the map. The nearest safe place to go was in Skyrim, past the Druadach Mountains, in the town of Karthwasten. _"Please Malacath, protect me from harm." _Sylthar prayed. **_"Your wishes are fulfilled, you shall not die today."_ **Said Malacath, knowing that she would not die soon but later.

She left her dark cave and was greeted by a member of the tribe. "That _**THING **_must be destroyed!" yelled the Orc brute before attacking with his Orcish Mace. "You will not hurt him!" Sylthar said as she drew her Orcish dagger. She fought, dagger in her right hand and her treasure in the other. She used her dagger and caught the mace head with it. She pulled away, bringing the mace with her. Throwing her dagger aside she grabbed the handle of the mace and smashed it against the opponents skull, crushing it to pieces. She had won and she was safe.

Hurrying quick as she could to Karthwasten, she was never put into as much strain as she was then. Arriving at Karthwasten was Sylthar, carrying her treasure. Her treasure was more valuable to her than anything in the world. Her treasure was her son, and the reason of her banishment.

In the morning of the next day, a man named Sidigarth found on his front steps, that baby, during the night the mother was shot and killed by an Orc of her tribe. There was a Orichalcum and Ebony Coin which read "_Werid wah Malacath_" on the top and "_Bormah ahrk Savii_k" on the bottom. It had a head of Malacath on one side and a picture of two crossing Orcish Swords behind an Orcish Shield. There was also a note with him that said:

"_Please, take care of him. _

_His name is Ruthar-Kai._

_He will grow up to be a powerful warrior._

_His mother is an Orc of a tribe in Orsinium._

_His father, is Malacath, Daedric Prince, and God of the Orcs._

_Malacath is watching over him, and will always be._

_His coin is in remembrance of me and Malacath. Orichalcum for me, and Ebony for Malacath._

_That coin is the only thing connecting us to him._

_Show this to him on his tenth birthday, the 20th of Hearth Fire._

_He has not yet seen the change of a year."_

Over the years Ruthar-Kai lived with Sidigarth, and loved him as a father, but he never knew who his real father was, until his 10th birthday, the most special day of his life.

**Author's Notes: This is my very first ever story and I have many things planned out. For now just write up a review for the story. I hope you enjoyed the story. Chapter 1 will be published soon so if you want to read more I have a bunch of ideas crammed inside my brain so the main thing is typing it out.**


	2. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 1

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 1:

* * *

Ten years after the events that took place in the Druadach Mountains, Young Ruthar-Kai was growing up to be a skilled blacksmith. In his spare time Ruthar-Kai practiced his skills with a sword. He would need them if any threat came his way. His main job was to help around the forge and travel to Markarth to buy salt for food.

"Well father, it is the time of week that I go out to Markarth" said an excited Ruthar, for he knew that today was his birthday. "Here you are, 100 Septims" replied Sidigarth. They did not make much off of weapons and armor since there were no battles being fought at this time. Most of what they made was from Silver Jewelry.

"Remember that today is my birthday, I am expecting a surprise."

"I never forget, and there will be."

In the Hold Capital of Markarth, Ruthar-Kai was buying salt when he overheard a guard talking to a citizen.

"Have you heard," said the guard "There are a group of bandits in the Druadach Mountains, near Karthwasten. The Jarl is paying a good price to anyone who kills them." This was good news to Ruthar, he thought that he could take out the bandits and collect a reward.

"Hello, I overheard you talking to that man and I was wondering if you could tell me where the bandits are on my map." Ruthar-Kai said as he walked up to the guard.

"I doubt that you could take on an entire group of bandits, though I have been proved wrong before". He showed Ruthar on his map where the bandits were located.

Ruthar-Kai finished his shopping and left as quick as he could back to Karthwasten. When he arrived he talked to one of his friends and told him to deliver the salt to his family. Not a second later Ruthar ran towards the mountains.

Ruthar hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation.

"Hey boss, when are we going to raid the town?"

"Tomorrow, before sunrise."

A sound came from behind a bush and all the bandits stood up and drew their weapons.

"Look closely, you can see it's eyes."

"That's a Snowy Sabre Cat, and he looks weak"

At that moment the Sabre Cat jumped up and pinned a man under it's weight. Opening it's large jaws the man let out a scream of fear before having his skull crushed in the mouth of the large beast on top of him. "I can take him" said a bandit, before having his neck broken by a swipe of the Sabre Cat's paw. "We must work together!" commanded the bandit chief. A bandit went for an attack to act as a distraction, as another bandit jumped on the Sabre Cat and landed a blow on it. While caught off guard, a third bandit seized this opportunity to shoot the Sabre Cat though the eye and into the brain. Though the bandits had killed the Sabre Cat, half their team was dead.

"He was stronger than I imagined they would be"

"Take a closer look, it's a she."

"Well then I wouldn't want to get in a mess with a guy Sabre Cat."

"She was probably protecting her young, you know how mothers are."

At that instant a second Sabre Cat jumped from over the cave the bandits were residing in and took down a bandit. After minutes of fighting the Sabre Cat was wounded and all that stood was the bandit chief. "Here, kitty, kitty." the chief taunted. The Sabre Cat leaped forward and was met by the tip of the chief's blade.

Surprising Ruthar, came a rustling from some bushes. A baby Sabre Cat crawled though and saw Ruthar-Kai. _"He will go after the baby soon." _thought Ruthar. He drew his bow and waited until he had a clear shot. The arrow went clean through the bandit's skull. "Without time to celebrate his victory he realized that both the parents of the baby Sabre Cat were dead. "Here take this" Ruthar-Kai said as he placed 6 chunks of venison next to the Sabre Cat.

At his home in Karthwasten, Ruthar had his 10th birthday party at 8:00 in the afternoon. All his friends were there and they partied like never before, well as much as a ten year old can.

The gift of his adopted father was an Orichalcum/Ebony Mixed coin. "What is this?" asked Ruthar. "That was one of two things found on you when I first saw you" replied Sidigarth. "Where is the other?" Ruthar asked. "It is right here" Sidigarth said as he handed Ruthar-Kai the note. "Your mother wrote that note to the person who would find you."

"My father is Malacath?" Ruthar said with confused eyes. "Are you displeased with your gift?" asked Sidigarth.

"No, this is the greatest gift anyone could have given me. As of this day I am _The Soldier of Malacath_." Ruthar-Kai said as he clung to the coin and note as if they were his only things keeping him alive.


	3. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 2

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 2:

* * *

"Farewell, Sidigarth." said Ruthar-Kai, eagerly awaiting his next adventure.

"I told you, Ruthar, call me Father." said Sidigarth

"Well then, goodbye _Father_."

Ruthar was getting ready for a trip for life. Sidigarth and him had been discussing it for a while now, for Ruthar-Kai was now 16 years old. He decided that he should move away and find his own place to live.

As he journeyed out of Karthwasten, out of The Reach and out of Skyrim Ruthar-Kai sang " _Our hero, our hero claims a warriors heart. I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes. With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art. Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes. It's an end to the evils of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes. For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come _ ."

He could not help feeling his coin in his pocket as he left Skyrim, knowing that it was his only connection to civilization at that moment.

Days later, Ruthar arrived at his destination, a dock near The Iliac Bay. "Hello, and who is this?" asked a worker from one of the ships. "I am Ruthar-Kai here to purchase a ship for travelling." What he said was not entirely true, but true enough.

"What kind of boat are you looking for?"

"A strong one, one that could sail to Summerset Isle and back, ten times."

"We don't have a ship that could withstand that amount of strain, but we do have experienced men that could help you with it, if of course you've got the coin."

"I have no currency, but I do have ores of varying types."

"Like what?"

"I have Gold ore, Orichalcum ore, and Ebony ore."

"Tell you what, I'll take your gold ores, all but one."

"Why?"

"You can smelt it, it wouldn't be enough to use in jewelry, but you could make it into coins."

_"Jewelry, that's it! I know what I'll do with the Gold ore." _thought Ruthar-Kai. "I'll do it." he responded in pleasure.

The next few days were spent cutting down trees to get logs to get lumber to make the boat. The days after were them putting the boat together, and securing it with nails of steel, not iron, but harder than iron steel.

One night while they were working it appeared as though they were out of nails."I'll go buy some more, you men just take some rest." Ruthar said. In truth the men weren't going to use new nails, they were going to reuse old nails. Earlier that day Ruthar had used all his Ebony ingots to make nails. He was going to remove every nail from the boat and replace it with his own Ebony nails.

The following morning Ruthar pretended to bring the nails back and made sure he only used the nails that still looked new. They continued on their work never realizing what Ruthar had done.

When the boat was finally finished Ruthar paid the men that had helped him and sent them away. After dark he continued to replace the nails with his own. What was left of the Ebony and all the Steel was melted down into ingots.

The day after there was a grand party. One like no one had ever seen the likes of before. "I am here to announce, that a newcomer to this town, Ruthar-Kai has successfully made a boat that could travel across the waters of Nirn and remain without needing repairs. Here he is people, Ruthar-Kai!" Said the town leader. Ruthar stepped out onto the stage set up against his boat, now floating in water.

Ruthar started to talk "When I came to this nice town, I was nothing more than a dreamer, with hopes of travels every day. Now, that dream can be completed. Now I can be an adventurer!" His last few word started an uproar throughout the crowd.

Later that night Ruthar confronted the local blacksmith, Dreiksar, to tell him his secret.

"Dreiskar, I must tell you something."

"Of course Ruthar, you can tell me anything!"

"Well it's kind of personal."

"If you are really part of the Dark Brotherhood and your out to get me, then I have no part in this." Dreiskar said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"No," Ruthar laughed then went serious. "It is about my parents, more specifically, my Father."

"We all know you've never met your Father."

"I have never seen my Father, yet he has been watching over me all my life, even now."

Dreiskar looked around, there was no one there. "You're joking right, there isn't anyone here but us."

"No one but us and the Gods." Ruthar said, trying to be as openly secretive as he could.

"What are you saying, boy!?" asked Dreiskar "You're not drunk, are you?"

"No, I'm not drunk." replied Ruthar.

"Then you must be going crazy, it's from being near that lowly Dunmer Miriona, I presume."

"_What I'm trying to say,_" whispered Ruthar "_Is that my Father, is Malacath, the Daedric God of the Orsimer._"

"You must be crazy, telling a story like this."

"Here I'll show you." Ruthar said as he removed his coin from his pocket, which seemed to reflect the light of the forge more than the forge was lit. Dreiskar examined it closely. "I can clearly see that Malacath and Orcs are involved, but what would these letters be?" He handed the coin back to Ruthar. "I don't know what they mean, but I will find out" Ruthar said as he took the coin back. "So, am I supposed to be impressed by your skills in making coins?" said Dreiskar. "Here, in order for you to fully understand, read this." Ruthar said as he handed Dreiskar the note that his mother had written. "This is not your handwriting, who wrote this?" asked Dreiskar. "My mother did, before she fled to save me." Ruthar explained. "O.K. I believe you, now what does this have to do with me?" Dreiskar asked. "I need you to show me how to properly smelt ores." Ruthar said. "Well then, you've come to the right man."

In through the night Dreiskar showed Ruthar how to smelt ores to their finest grade. Before Ruthar left he noticed the coin was still reflecting light, though the forge was put out an hour ago. "Now, _**That **_is one of life's great mysteries" said Dreiskar. "I guess I'll figure it out on the travels." Ruthar said. With that Ruthar left into his temporary home and laid down on his bed, still holding his coin, thinking about what the glowing meant, and while in deep thought focused on one thing, he slept, and while he slept, he dreamed.

**Author's Notes: I try to publish a new chapter every day but some days I have no Internet connection.  
**


	4. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 3

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 3:

* * *

Ruthar-Kai awoke, it had been four days since his departure, five days since his unforgettable dream. He remembered it as if it was still going on around him.

_The world was dark, ashes and clouds of smoke were everywhere. Ruthar-Kai was_

_there, searching. "Hello? Is anyone here? Where is here?" Ruthar asked himself._

"_**You are in Oblivion, child." said an unknown voice.**_

" _I am no child, I am Ruthar-Kai, son of Malacath."_

"_**Is it not common courtesy to respect your elders, especially you Father."**_

"_Malacath." Ruthar realized who was talking._

"_**Yes, and someone is here to see you."**_

"_Who?"_

"_**You will recognize them when you hear their voice."**_

"_Ruthar." said a woman's voice from behind Ruthar._

"_Mother!" Ruthar-Kai exclaimed as he turned to face her._

"_Yes it is me, Sylthar, daughter of the Orc chief, and priestess of Malacath."_

"_What do you need me for?"_

"_Must a Mother have a reason for wanting to see her child."_

"_I'm just happy to see you."_

"_That question you had about the coin, It is not just Orichalcum and Ebony, there was a Daedra Heart added to the mixture at just the right moment, It is Orcish and Daedric."_

"_That is why it was glowing when there was no light."_

"_**Ruthar-Kai, you have been in Oblivion for too long, you must leave."**_

"_Will I ever come back?"_

"_**I cannot be certain."**_

Ruthar-Kai's thoughts were broken when he heard a large explosion. "Ruthar! There is a storm headed our way!" announced a crewman.

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the short chapter. In the later chapters, there will be more action and more words.**


	5. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 4

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 4:

* * *

The boat which Ruthar-Kai had named "_The Pride of Malacath_" rocked and swayed with every wave. "Ruthar, you must get up there is a storm approaching!" said a crewman. "Get everyone under the ship, mages, protect the ship with your best wards!" commanded Ruthar-Kai. "Ruthar, what should I do?" asked Dreiskar, who had put aside his work as a blacksmith to further Ruthar-Kai's training. Dreiskar had the decades of experience, Ruthar had the natural talent. ""Make sure the ship is not damaged in any way." Ruthar replied.

"Ruthar, the winds are becoming colder and warmer as the time goes by, I fear this is more than just a storm!" yelled a crewman.

"Ruthar, I think he may be right, the wards are weakening, this might be a raid by skilled mages!" said Dreiskar.

"If that is true then get our mages that know shock spells and tell them to meet me!" shouted Ruthar.

"Yes, sir!"

The storm was really caused by a group of mages who's intent was to locate a seemingly defenseless ship, raid it, destroy the ship after killing the crew. They were the bandits of the sea. And they had their minds set on The Pride of Malacath.

After a few minutes, some mages met Ruthar at his quarters. "I want you to use your best shock spells at the storm, this is in fact no storm, but an attack by mages, sea bandits to be more exact." The mages returned to their duties, casting shock spells and drinking magic restoration potions made by a master alchemist.

After countless hours of fighting and defending, The ship that had the sea bandits aboard was nearly touching The Pride of Malacath. Ruthar-Kai jumped from his ship to the next drawing his Orcish Sword. He alone destroyed half of the mages. The opponent, realizing defeat would soon come, used the last of their magic to cause a disruption deep below the water's surface. There was a gigantic wave between the boats that expanded and pushed both ships away from each other. Ruthar jumped at the last second, but the force of the wave caused him to fly past his ship into the water beside it.

"Ruthar, are you alright!?" came a voice that was quickly realized to be Dreiskar.

"I'm good, I just need to get back on the ship!" replied Ruthar.

"Hurry boy, hurry!"

"I don't think I can make it!"

"Yes you can!"

After swimming for what seemed like days, Ruthar finally gave up. The seas were no place for an Orc. Ruthar-Kai blacked out.

**Author's Notes: The next few chapters will be a bit slow as I have things to do and little time to type. I still have FanFiction as one of my top 10 most important things to do... but there isn't much time for it. The other things just take up too much time. On the topic of the story, Ruthar-Kai will be getting some new friends.**


	6. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 5

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 5:

* * *

On the beaches of The Summerset Isle Ruthar-Kai was found, half awake. "Hey! we got someone alive!" Said an unknown voice, but it was easily recognized as an Altmer, a High Elf. "Let's see him, who are you, and what are you doing with this ship?" Said another Altmer. "My ship is alive?"

"Yes, and we demand you to tell me why you're here."

"I was on the ship, it got attacked by mages on the ocean. They were like bandits."

"Mage bandits, you say? Well we know who they are and we are still wondering how you got out alive, and what your name is."

"My name is Ruthar-Kai, my parents you do not need to know."

"Salanthas! Search the ship find out why is is still in one piece."

"Yes, sir." said the first voice, now known as Salanthas.

"Let me help you up, Ruthar-Kai." said the leader of the group Ruthar can now see.

As Ruthar got up he felt his pockets. _"It's gone," _He thought "What's gone?" asked the leader. "My coin, it was a gift from my parents. Wait, I thought that, how did you hear it?"

"Just a skill that only we Altmer have the knowledge and understanding of magic to use."

"Faelon, I found another!" said Salonthas from inside the ship.

"I did not tell you to find survivors, I told you to find how the ship survived."

"Well, I think I know the reason, this whole ship was built by experts, and the whole thing is reinforced by Ebony Nails."

"Good, now tell me who the survivor is."

"He won't tell me but he is easily moved." Salonthas said as he pushed the survivor out over the side.

"Dreiskar!" Ruthar said, as he ran up to him to help him walk and ease his pains. Getting pushed from the top deck of a ship onto compact sand hurts.

"You know him?"

"Of course I know him, he is my friend."

"Ruthar! You're alive, I never thought I would have anyone to give this to." Dreiskar said as he held out his sand covered hand, opening it he released an Orichalcum and Daedric coin.

"My coin!" Ruthar said as he took it and cleaned it off in the water.

"Well isn't this _nice_.Salanthas, give them a place to stay." said Faelon.

"Yes, Faelon."

_"Now you too, come along with me, I know what you have been through and I can help you." _said a voice in Ruthar's head, when he looked over at Dreiskar, he found that he had the same thing. _"Like Faelon said, the skill that only Altmer can comprehend" _Salanthas motioned for Ruthar-Kai and Dreiskar to follow him. And follow they did.

They followed Salanthas past the town through to the house in which Salanthas lived. It was near a cliff with a waterfall next to it.

"Now tell me, Orc, which if the Daedric Princes protected you boat?" asked Salanthas.

"Malacath." replied Ruthar.

"Well it makes some sense you being an Orc."

"That is not the whole truth."

"Oh, I know. You still have much to tell me."

"There is only one thing left for me to tell you, Malacath is my Father."

"Well then, that is a surprise, but you have more."

"I have no more."

"Then you can stay here for the night but you must leave here tomorrow."

"It is a deal, as long as you give us supplies and a nice plot of land near here that I could live in."

"I do not have any land that you could use, but you could buy some, if you had currency."

"How do you expect us to make money?"

"Orcs are naturally talented in using a forge. And we have ore veins and much woodlands on the property."

"I mine out the ores, smelt them, then hunt for animal hides to make weapons and armor."

"Exactly."

"Will you give me an ax to at least start building a place we could live in?"

"Here." Salanthas said as he handed Ruthar a woodcutting ax.

Ruthar-Kai and Dreiskar slept in the guest room in the basement.

The next morning was a busy one. It started out with mapping the grounds.

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry that the chapter was late, I haven't been typing as much lately.**


	7. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 6

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 6:

* * *

"Well Ruthar, your house is finally complete." said Dreiskar, as he walked out the front door.

"After four months, I can now say that I live here." said Ruthar.

"Well then, you should go tell Salanthas, I think he would like to know."

"Will do."

"He's at the market buying some supplies."

Ruthar had not been to the market much, usually Dreiskar went and bought things while Salanthas took his place and helped. Ruthar arrived at the market looking for Salanthas, but he was nowhere to be found. "Hey, you!" said a voice. Ruthar turned around and saw a man selling jewelry and clothes. "What?" Ruthar said. "That's some deadly looking armor you've got there, it means your a man of battle. I have some enchanted amulets that would be perfect for you." He was talking about the armor Ruthar-Kai had made for himself, 2/3 Orichalcum and 1/3 Daedric. His swords and bow were made the same way, and he used his gold ore to make an amulet with his coin as the pendant. "I already have an amulet, but -" His sentence was stopped at the sound of shouting.

"We know you have him, now tell me where!" an Altmer said. Ruthar found the building they were in. There seemed to be four people that were yelling at someone.

"I think he needs some reminding, boss, shock it back into him."

Ruthar flinched at the sound of lightning and the screams of another.

"Where is the Orc?" the boss asked.

"I will not tell you." said a sound that Ruthar could barely understand, but could recognize as Salanthas. Anger built up in Ruthar until he could not control it. He went through the door and found Salanthas, bloody and in chains.

"Ruthar? What are you doing here. Go, now!" said Salanthas

"I can not leave you here." said Ruthar.

"Is this your little friend? I knew we would meet eventually. I am Fraleas, I believe you've met my father, Faelon."

"Let him go!" commanded Ruthar.

"Not without telling me who you are."

"I am Ruthar-Kai, son of Malacath, and wielder of The Amulet of Malacath."

"Is that _so_. Then I will have all the enjoyment of killing you. Boys, weaken him."

And so the battle began. Ruthar easily sidestepped a blow from a warhammer and decapitated its user. A greatsword swung at Ruthar before he could react, and caused Ruthar to be thrown aside. His armor could withstand the blow, but Ruthar could not. _"Malacath, Father. Please give me the strength to defeat these men, a friend's life is at stake." _Ruthar prayed. Then, after he was finished with his sentence, his vision blurred and went dark, and his mind went empty.

The body of Ruthar-Kai stood, and drew his weapons. "Ruthar, you can stand and fight! So do it!" said Salanthas.

"Back for another round are we, _Orc_."

**"Do NOT underestimate the power of Malacath." **announced Malacath who had taken control of Ruthar-Kai's body.

"What is going on?" asked one of the men.

Ruthar-Kai's arm raised slowly, then shot back down, using an unknown magic to cause the man's head to bolt towards the ground and smash against the cold stone.

The man with the greatsword rushed towards Ruthar-Kai. Ruthar's left arm motioned to rip the greatsword out of his hand and onto the floor. His right arm motioned upward and projected the man through the roof and outside, before crashing down.

Ruthar-Kai regained consciousness and Malacath was left from his body. Ruthar-Kai felt alert and awake.

You cut down my men, but can you kill me?" said Fraleas.

"With blessings of Malacath on my side, I can kill anyone."

Fraleas rushed at him with hands of lightning. He cast a spell of shocks at Ruthar's head. Ruthar raised his swords and deflected the blow. "So you can block, try killing me with only one arm." shouted Fraleas who grabbed the greatsword off the ground and swung it at Ruthar's arm. Ruthar nearly escaped but the force of the hit left his left arm limp and useless. He held his swords sharp parts away from each other and began chanting in an inaudible voice. A flash of light appeared and his two one handed swords became a greatsword. "This kill will be for Malacath." Ruthar announced., as he swung the greatsword, breaking the opponents sword in two. He did a swift cut downward, cutting off the right arm of Fraleas. Fraleas hurried to cast a flames spell but was unable to cast in time when Ruthar plunged his greatsword into his heart.

The battle was won as Ruthar had expected it to, and Ruthar freed Salanthas from his chains. Dropping his greatsword along the way it reverted back to its original state.

"Thank the Gods, you saved me, now let me fix your arm." Salanthas said as he held out his hand. A dull glow emitted from his hand and Ruthar regained feeling in his arm again. He picked up his swords and sheathed them. _"If this is how the whole world is," _Ruthar thought _"Then I should start preparing." _And with that, Ruthar and Salanthas walked to Ruthar's home where he rested until the next day, when he would begin his mining expedition.

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry this was late, I may be taking some breaks in the future to get caught up with typing.**


	8. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 7

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 7:

* * *

"Ruthar, wake up."

"Who is it?"

"You can't recognize the voice of your old uncle Dreiskar."

"Dreiskar?"

"Yes, and you should get up, we have much work to do."

Ruthar with the help of Dreiskar and Salanthas got up and ready for the days challenges. They began their mine with some pickaxes and some shovels. They headed out before sunrise, a usual thing for Ruthar now.

"This looks like a good spot." Salanthas said as they passed by the bottom of a waterfall with a lake at the end.

"For what, fishing?" asked Dreiskar

"No, not fishing, look behind the waterfall." replied Salanthas.

Ruthar found a boat along the shore of the lake. He rowed the boat to the waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a small indentation.

"Wait, I found something!" said Ruthar

"What is it?" asked Dreiskar

"Come here."

Dreiskar swam over to see what Ruthar was talking about. He found Ruthar in a small cave behind the waterfall.

"Dreiskar, hand me your ebony practicing sword." said Ruthar

"Here you go." Dreiskar said before handing him a pointed tip yet dull bladed sword.

Ruthar used the sword to stab through the rock. "Ruthar, what are you doing?" Dreiskar asked. "I'm making us some more room" Ruthar said.

Ruthar cast a magic spell and the sword seemed to change. He pulled on the sword handle and a large amount of rock came out. Ruthar had used magic to make the sword dig behind the rock.

"Ruthar, Dreiskar! Are you all right?" Salanthas asked.

"We are fine, we just need you to help us!"

Salanthas rushed over the water, using magic to propel himself forward. Ruthar was almost scared when Salanthas jumped through the waterfall into the cave they had made.

"Well your here, we should work as much as we can before the cave floods, remember we have a waterfall running behind us." explained Ruthar.

"Then let's get to work." Dreiskar said.

The three worked until they could not stand the pressure of the mine possibly collapsing. "Dreiskar, go cut down some trees to get supports." ordered Ruthar, and Dreiskar left without a word.

Ruthar and Salanthas both decided to take a break after a day of work. They both eventually fell into a deep sleep, where only the most loud of noises could awake them.

But they woke to sound of a thundering crash. The cave they had dug had caved in, and Ruthar and Salanthas were just feet from where the cave in had stopped.


	9. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 8

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 8:

* * *

"Ruthar, are you hurt!?" Dreiskar asked, whose voice could be heard behind the rocks.

"No, but we're trapped down here!" replied Ruthar.

"I'll go find help!"

"No, don't!"

"Why?!"

"By the time people get to us, it may be too late!"

"Then what will you do?!"

"You try to dig us out, the tools are outside!"

"I'll get to work!"

Dreiskar worked as hard as he could, while Ruthar and Salanthas waited.

"Ruthar?" asked Salanthas

"Yes" said Ruthar-Kai

"How is the mine not flooding?"

"The rocks probably cut off the water flow."

"There is water flowing by right now."

"That means that the water has to lead somewhere."

"Exactly."

"Then ask Dreiskar if he could just mine the top so we could get some pickaxes through."

"Dreiskar!" Salanthas yelled.

"What?!" Dreiskar asked.

"Just mine the top so you can fit pickaxes through. We found a possible solution."

"I will do that!"

It was about two hours before they caught a glimpse of hope. Some light was peeking through the rocks. After about five minutes of work Dreiskar finally was able to get two pickaxes through.

"Well Ruthar, lets get mining." Salanthas said.

The next hours were spent mining out the rock so as to not let it collapse. When they were about to rest for a while, Salanthas noticed a black rock and remembered that he knew how to make flame oil using ingredients from the forest. "Dreiskar, go fetch me some things!" Salanthas ordered. Salanthas gave Dreiskar a list of all the ingredients that he would have to collect.

Another hour went by and Dreiskar came back with all the things they needed. The next few minutes were spent having Salanthas tell Dreiskar what to do with the ingredients. When they were finally ready Salanthas told Dreiskar to collect it in a bottle and send it down to where they were.

"Well, what should I do?" asked Ruthar.

"Do that ebony sword thing, but only stab the rock, we're not pulling out the rock, we're making a hole." explained Salanthas.

"Thanks for making it clear." Ruthar said before doing as Salanthas told him to do.

After the hole had been made, Salanthas obtained a big container of flame oil from when Dreiskar got it to them.

"Now this," Salanthas said "is an oil used for oil lamps you see sometimes. When It gets older the chemicals start to change it to give it an explosion effect. This black rock will change it faster, making it a highly explosive substance."

"So we'll put the mixture in the hole and light it on fire." said Ruthar

"Yes, now you do the important part, crushing the rock so it is a powder."

"Why?"

"Because your an Orc and you have the Blessings of Malacath."

Ruthar grabbed the rock and held it in his hands. He felt the rock to view its pressure points. When he found them he put an immense amount of pressure on them and the rock crumbled away like sandstone. Salanthas opened up the container and Ruthar put all he could of the black powder into it. Salanthas then proceeded to shake the container so as to mix the things in it. The oil changed from a bright red to a deep purple.

"Ok then we just pt some of this into the hole, light it on fire and we have an explosion!" said an excited Ruthar.

Salanthas was very carefull when he put the fluid in so it would not overflow, chances were that they would need more later. Ruthar stood back and awaited the explosion. He saw Salanthas pour small parts over the rock leading to the hole. Salanthas ran up and puoured some more into the water below them. He started casting fire magic. He lowered his hand and lit it. Ruthar closed his eyes. The sounds Ruthar heard next reminded him of a Bear, a Mammoth, and a Sabre Cat all in one. When he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful cave that he had ever seen.


	10. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 9

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 9:

* * *

The explosion left Ruthar and Salanthas dazed, but when they got up they realized the beauty of the cave untouched by intelligent life. There was a pool of water to their right side and a high ledge to their left.

"Look at this, the cave is beautiful!" exclaimed Salanthas.

"What is this?" Ruthar asked to himself while observing a glowing crystal like gem."

"It looks like a soul gem." Salanthas said.

"Well then there are soul gems here and some other crystals over there they look dull." Ruthar said as he pointed to a bunch of whitish crystals the a pool of water.

Ruthar walked over to the pool and found that the crystals were easily broken. He showed them to Salanthas who tried licking some of it then proceeded to put some more in his bag. "What was that?" Ruthar asked.

"That," Salanthas explained "was salt. The pool of water means that there is another way out of here, though it may be long."

Ruthar and Salanthas both mined as many soul gems and salt piles as they could before they departed to the surface.

"Well this should be enough to make a few thousand coins." said Salanthas.

"It is more than enough." replied Ruthar.

The two then proceeded to swim through as planned.

"I should go first, to see how far it is." said Salanthas.

"You do have less weight." Ruthar agreed.

Salanthas began his swim and almost immediately lost all sight, he had to use magic for the time being. When Salanthas cast a light spell he could see more than just rocks, he saw living fish. After what seemed like hours of swimming, Salanthas found a dead end. Salanthas swam towards the surface looking for a good place where he could breath during the swim. He found a small opening where there was air and he swam to it. As he rose he saw that there was more cave tunnels that lead in the direction he was going. He dropped all the salt and gems he was carrying and jumped back into the water. Following the small current that had formed, Salanthas arrived back to Ruthar.

"Ruthar! Are you glad to see me?."

"Keep your voice down there might be dangers."

"What dangers would be in a cave like this."

At that instant, as if it was timed, a series of echoing roars came from the ledge on the other side of the cave. When Ruthar and Salanthas looked up, they both saw a group of six trolls charging at them.

Ruthar drew his bow, which he had enchanted with fire enchantments. His first shot nailed a troll right in the middle eye, which went clean through to his brain. Ruthar jumped back in surprise as Salanthas cast a double fire spell, taking out another troll. The trolls were closer now and Ruthar had resorted to using his swords to stab and decapitate them. The last of the trolls was easily picked off by a blow to the heart.

In the midst of their victory, they heard another, more powerful roar. One last troll came out from on top of the ledge, he was unmistakeably the biggest troll anyone had ever seen. It stood ten feet tall and had arms that looked powerful enough to be able to destroy a house. It charged at them, and Ruthar knew he could be much stronger than anything had ever fought. With his arms, the troll swung his hands into the ground, shaking the cave and causing rocks to rain down. Ruthar drew an arrow, but the troll only deflected it. The troll retaliated by knocking Ruthar aside with the swipe of his hand. The force of the blow did more than Ruthar had expected, as he was sent across the cave and crashed into the wall. Dazed, but still very much alive, Ruthar-Kai saw Salanthas using a spell on the troll, causing it to become slow. Ruthar quickly picked up his swords and went for the next attack. He swung his sword down on the arm of the troll causing it to lose half of its arm. The troll howled in pain, yet his actions that followed did not show it. He turned around and swung at Ruthar, shoving him back a few feet in his heavy armor, which had not been damaged in the first blow. Ruthar returned to cut off part of the next arm. This time the troll showed pain. He stepped back and looked above, shouting with a force that shook the cave. He looked at Ruthar and stomped, and the cave began to fall in. The last Ruthar saw of the troll was it escaping into where it came from. Salanthas hurried Ruthar along and they both jumped into the pool of water, which by the time they got to where the stuff was, it had already been filled in with rocks.


	11. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 10

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 10:

* * *

Ruthar and Salanthas were tired, so when they were able to come up for air they lied silently on the cold hard stone. Ruthar was going into a state of half sleep. In this state, Ruthar talked to Malacath.

"_**Ruthar, listen to me. I can not speak to you for very long"**_

"_Father, what are you doing here?"_

"_**The question is what are you doing in Daedaro's cave."**_

_"Who is Daedaro?"_

_ **"He is the troll you fought, not many have survived an encounter with him."**_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_**That information will reach you soon enough."**_

"_Why are you talking to me."_

"_**You are needed elsewhere."**_

"_Where?"_

"_**Karthwasten. Sidigarth needs you."**_

"_Why?"_

"_**I can not tell you now."**_

"_When will I see you again?"_

"_**Soon. Now go, back to Karthwasten, where you grew up."**_

Ruthar then awoke, in full strength.


	12. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 11

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 11:

* * *

_"Salanthas is still asleep, better not wake him." _thought Ruthar.

"I'm not asleep, and remember, I can hear your thoughts." said Salanthas

The two prepared for the walk ahead, and as they prepared, they talked.

"That was a nasty fight wasn't it?" Salanthas asked

"Indeed, Daedaro is a mighty troll" Ruthar responded

"Daedaro?"

"Malacath told me, he is a powerful beast.. and we killed him"

"We did not kill him for sure, but we weakened him."

"But he will die in the end won't he?"

"Yes."

. "We should get going, There is a long walk ahead."

Both Ruthar and Salanthas knew that this journey could be their last, yet they walked onward. After long hours, Salanthas knew he could not take the weakness, he collapsed.

"Now should be a time to rest and refuel." said Ruthar, who proceeded to sit down.

"Your right, but what will we eat?" asked Salanthas

"I have some chunks of venison, and a cabbage."

"We'll have soup, cabbage venison soup."

"What will we use as fuel for the flames?"

"Use the handle of one of our pickaxes, It should be enough."

They used the pickaxe handle and burned it, there was barely enough flames to cook the food, but there was enough. When they knew it was time to finish eating they lied down to sleep, they used this opportunity to talk, as they had no chance to talk while they walked.

"Ruthar, do you think we will make it out of here alive?" asked Salanthas

"I know we will, we have the blessings of Malacath on our side." replied Ruthar

"Well, only time can tell, besides if we come up in an unfamiliar place, there are bound to be posters put up by Dreiskar."

"Dreiskar, my first true friend."

"We will find him."

"I hope so, it's getting boring having just you around."

"Hey!"

Ruthar let out a soft chuckle. "We should get to sleep, there is more walking ahead of us.

The next day, Ruthar and Salanthas continued to walk with nothing but the magelight of a weary Salanthas. When they both felt like there was no hope and no way of survival, Ruthar saw it, a dim light.

"Salanthas I see a light, put your spell out, I can see light peeking through." said Ruthar, who could barely say that sentence.

"I see it too, that means people." replied an overly excited Salanthas, though he had not the energy to look it.

As they walked closer, they saw that their path was boarded up and on the other side was a mine. They both collapsed at the thought of not getting through the many layers of wood.

"Well, Ruthar, this may be the end, yet we came so far. It was a good effort, but in the end, we failed." said Salanthas

"We haven't failed yet. Malacath, If you can hear me, please help us, I know what I am asking may be too big for me, but I know that you can help."

**"Son, you have never failed me, I will give you my strength."**

Ruthar then stood, his eyes glowing a deep, yet bright red. **"Remember the last ****time I did this, Salanthas, or were you in too much pain? Don't worry, walls and I go way back, though, the wall usually falls from the blow."**

Malacath, who was controlling the body of Ruthar-Kai, backed up, then ran at the wall shoulder first, casting a ball of energy which was being kept between his two hands. As Malacath got closer to the wall, his arms went forward and when he arrived, his hands were nearly at the wall. He released the ball of energy, the wall was destroyed, and Ruthar's body went flying back 10 feet.

"Ruthar, buddy, are you alright?" asked Salanthas

"I think so, but what happened?" responded Ruthar

"Malacath did his thing again, he controlled your body, but his time he talked."

"Thank you Father, without you we would have never made it."

"We have not made it out just yet."

"Then lets get going."

They both walked away from where the wall once was, through what looked to be an abandoned mine. As they walked they finally saw the way out, they looked at each other and ran for the light, when they opened the doors they were blinded, and were greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Stop, who are you, and how did you get here!?"

**Author's Notes: Just so everyone knows, I just came up with the ending for this chapter at about the time when the two walked through where the wall was. I come up with things on the spot, which makes for a longer story. I do not entirely know how FanFiction things work, but if I were to make this into a Youtube Series, I would say Rate, Comment, and Subscribe, but this isn't YouTube so um do what you normally do when you like a story.**


	13. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 12

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 12:

* * *

Light flooded in Ruthar's eyes, he could not see the others.

"I will ask you again, who are you and what are you doing here?" repeated the unknown voice.

"Let me focus my eyes!" demanded Ruthar

"You do not need eyes to tell me who you are."

"I need eyes to tell me if I can trust you."

"Fine then, you may have your time."

_"Salanthas, I know you can hear me, what do we do?" _thought Ruthar

_"These are not High Elves these are Wood Elves, We are no longer in Summerset Isle, We are in Valenwood, and I have a plan, just stick to it." responded Salanthas_

"I have given you more than enough time, now tell me who you are!" ordered the Wood Elf

"He is a psychic, from Orsinium." said Salanthas

"You expect us to believe that!"

"I would expect more hospitality from a Bosmer." said Ruthar.

"How did you know that, you can not see."

"I'm psychic."

The world began to become clearer to Ruthar, instead of blurry figures in front of tall towers, he saw a group of Wood Elves in surrounded by huge trees. There was two men and a woman.

"His eyes are opening, he can see now." said the woman

"Good, then maybe he will tell us his name." said the Wood Elf in the front, who was clearly the leader.

"I," Ruthar began "am Ruthar-Kai, Son of Malacath, and if you think that you can take us, then you are horribly mistaken, as I am the slayer of Daedaro."

"Who is Daedaro?" asked the other male Wood Elf.

"He is no one, now you two, take the High Elf away."

"How do you know Daedaro?" asked the Wood Elf when the other two left with Salanthas.

"I fought and killed him, that's how."

"No one kills Daedaro."

"Well I had one hell of a time trying."

"I like you, you and your friend may rest at my place until you feel you are ready to leave."

"Thank you, but first you must tell me your name."

"Of course, my name is Vaeraul."

Ruthar-Kai followed Vaeraul to his house, where Salanthas was waiting for him.

"Ruthar!" Salanthas said, reaching out for him, but was then stopped by the female Wood Elf.

"Let him go, these are our guests now." said Vaeraul

Salanthas ran up and clung to Ruthar, as if he was his sense of security.

"You two need strength to travel back to where you need to go."

"First, send word to Summerset Isle. A message to Dreiskar, tell him where we are and to take my ship here" said Ruthar

"We will send word immediately, in the meantime you two should pick up more food so you don't look like you eat one meal a day."

The following days were spent getting the two back up to full strength. They missed their friend, but more Ruthar missed home, he was worried that something would happen to Sidigarth and he would not be able to save him in time. Yet in all the time they spent training, they still found time to miss the ones they loved. They would continue to feel this way until the day they saw Dreiskar again, but that day was not very far away.


	14. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 13

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 13:

* * *

"Hello, um can you help me find this person. His name is Dreiskar." said a courier

"Dreiskar, I have heard the name, you should check in with Faelon, he knows all about the town, but be warned, he is still in mourning over the loss of his son." responded the man.

The courier walked to where the man had said Faelon was.

"Hello, can you tell me where to find a man named Dreiskar?"

"You have a lot of nerve walking in here." said Faelon

"I need to find Dreiskar, a man said you knew him."

"I know where he is."

"Can you tell me?"

"Go up the road, when you get to the house, turn right down the mountain, at the bottom should be a house near a waterfall. Dreiskar is inside.

"Thank you."

Following Faelon's directions exactly, the courier found Dreiskar. As he arrived at his house he noticed that it was new and that it did not look like the buildings that the others made.

"Is Dreiskar here?" he asked as he knocked on the door

"I'm here." replied the old blacksmith.

The courier made his way into the house and found that Dreiskar was inside watching a fire.

"What is it that you want?" said Dreiskar

"I have a message I have to deliver, your hands only."

"From who?"

"It says here that it is from a Ruthar-Kai."

"Ruthar is alive?"

"I guess, I am just the courier."

The courier left and Dreiskar read the letter.

_Dreiskar, _

_I know that this is a big surprise to you, but Salanthas and I are alive._

_We walked in an underwater tunnel for two days, from where the waterfall is, all the way to a mine in Valenwood. I need you to come get us, I believe in you. Take my ship and sail down here so that we can ride back to Karthwasten, I am needed there._

_With much luck, Ruthar-Kai_

"That is just like Ruthar, always getting into trouble."


	15. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 14

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 14:

* * *

It was a hot day, but under the shade of the trees, the day was just perfect. Ruthar was talking to some Wood Elves that said they could help him with his archery.

"So, if you would be interested, I would be honored to serve a man as powerful as yourself." said a Bosmer

"Thanks." replied Ruthar

The hours were spent showing Ruthar the correct way to hold the arrow. When it was his time to take his first shot, He almost hit the center of the target.

"Look here, Ruthar." said a Bosmer, before shooting an arrow into the center of the target, 50 feet away.

"You have a nice shot, but I still have much to learn." Ruthar said

"Remember the training we gave you, It may save your life." replied the Wood Elf

"It will take more than a bow to save my life. By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Loxius."

"Strange name for a Wood Elf."

"I know."

"Well Loxius, I hope we can meet again soon."

"As do I."

Ruthar-Kai proceeded to walk home to the house him and Salanthas were staying at for the time being. When When he walked through the doorway Salanthas was carving a big stick.

"Welcome home, Ruthar, did you learn anything new." asked Salanthas

"I know you saw me." replied Ruthar

"Well I for one know that I will never use one of those things, I am terrible with a bow."

"I guess some just prefer magic."

"What do you think I am doing here."

"I can't clearly tell."

"I am making a magical staff."

"That explains the intricately designed top part."

"That is to hold the gem."

"What kind of Soul Gem will fit in there?"

"A Soul Gem that I make."

"I don't understand."

"Watch me, I am about to make the gem."

Ruthar watched as Salanthas walked over to a pile of Soul Gems, laying on the table.

"First I set aside the filled Soul Gems." explained Salanthas

Salanthas then took out three Grand Soul Gems and put them to his right.

"I think you would like to do this part, crush the remaining Soul Gems."

Ruthar followed orders and crushed the Soul Gems. Salanthas then showed him that even though the soul gems were crushed, they could still hold souls.

"It is very important to not crush filled Soul Gems, as part or all of the soul could be lost. When you crush a soul gem it is free to escape, but after a while, the gem's magical barrier that prevents souls from escaping will regenerate, resulting it weaker souls. Have you ever heard of Draugr?"

"Yes, the bodies of the Ancient Nords that still walk the halls of where they were buried."

"Good boy, but do you know why they walk?"

"No."

"When a novice mage wants to be in seclusion, the best place to be is in the Ancient Nord Crypt. If they try to make a better Soul Gem, they would try to crush filled Soul Gems, the souls would then be able to escape, and with no place to go other than the dead Nords, they realize they have no choice. A soul by itself has no value, but when it is put inside something, their powers can be destructive."

"I never thought about it like that."

After watching Salanthas work with magic, he saw that the pieces of the Soul Gems were coming together to form an Oval shaped object.

"Is that the finished Gem?" Ruthar asked

"No, not yet." Salanthas said as he layed the gem down gently.

Salanthas took the Grand Soul Gems and used magic to allow them to escape the Grand Soul Gems, but go into the Gem he had. He took the Grand Soul Gems, now empty, crushed them up and used the powder as an outer layer on his Gem.

"Now it is finished." announced Salanthas

The result was a finished staff that looked good enough for a god.

"Now the only thing I must do is enchant it, banish Daedra perhaps?" said Salanthas

"NO!" Ruthar yelled after a few seconds pause.

"Why not?"

"Remember, I am half Daedra, if something goes wrong with that thing there is no telling what could happen."

"Fine, I will put a dual enchantment on it, Frost and Shock."

"That sounds better, but is there the possibility of having fire as well?"

"Possibly, but it will take longer."

The day went by so quickly, Ruthar went outside and practiced his archery with Loxius. When he went to sleep Salanthas was still working on what he called 'The experiment of a lifetime'.

Ruthar awoke to the sounds of Salanthas in his happy state.

"Ruthar, It is done." Salanthas said with over excitement.

Ruthar-Kai opened his eyes to see Salanthas standing with the staff he had been working on earlier. Salanthas stood tall and proud. He took The staff and activated it, the gem glowed with a deep yet bright purple, with a golden gleam showing out of all the crevices. He could see it was still night time.

"Follow me." said Salanthas said as he walked outside

Outside Salanthas held the staff and fired it towards the sky. Powers of Flame, Ice, and Shock projected towards the trees and exploded.

"Nice staff, now when will I get an upgrade?" said a voice from the shadows they had not seen before, but under the light of the full moon he could clearly see the figure.

Leaning on a tree, Steel Warhammer on his back, was Dreiskar.


	16. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 15

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 15:

* * *

"Dreiskar!" yelled Ruthar, who proceeded to run up to him and hug him.

"Okay, enough with the hugging." said Dreiskar.

"This is a special occasion, I think hugs are in order." said Salanthas

"Well my dear friend Salanthas, I think you may be right." Dreiskar announced before squeezing Salanthas so hard that Salanthas lost his breath.

"Okay," Salanthas said while choking "hugs are over."

"That's better." Dreiskar said as he let go of Salanthas.

"Dreiskar, follow me inside." Ruthar said.

Inside Salanthas told Dreiskar all about what had happened under ground, including Daedaro, the mighty Troll.

"Speaking of fighting, Ruthar, I brought you your bow, and more." announced Dreiskar.

"Thank you, I've been needing this." said Ruthar, as he took back his bow and admired some new arrows that were without a doubt the same kind as the bow. Under it all was the amulet he had made from the coin given to him by his parents.

"Dreiskar, did you bring the ship?" asked Salanthas.

"I did, and it is still in the same condition as when it was first made."

"We will set sail tomorrow, but for now, we rest." said Ruthar, as he layed down on the bed.

The morning brought sunshine, and with it, sadness. The town was beginning to accept Ruthar and Salanthas, and now they were leaving. They said goodbye to everyone in town, and left.

"I will miss some of them." said Ruthar, staring at his amulet.

"As will I." Salanthas said as he left to go under the ship for food.

"Ruthar, have you ever wondered what the words mean on the amulet?" Dreiskar asked.

"Yes I have."

"I have been spending my time studying and I believe I can tell you what that means."

"Thank you." Ruthar said before handing over the amulet.

After looking at the words for some time, he came up with an idea.

"The letters are clearly written by mortal man, but the language is... different."

"What do you mean?"

"It is in Dragon, a language I still have not learned."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we have to go to Skyrim and learn."

Salanthas returned bearing as much food as he could.

"Do you think we can eat all this?" asked Dreiskar.

"Of course we can." answered Salanthas

The three all ate and went to bed afterwards. They would continue to do nothing more than train all day, eat, and rest. The last day was the most important day of all.

"Ruthar, wake up, we should be landing soon." said Dreiskar.

"Well what are we waiting for, get Salanthas up."

"He stayed up all night, he was messing around with magic."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, but he may be away for awhile."

"I will go see him."

Ruthar walked to see Salanthas working at an arcane enchanter.

"Come in." said Salanthas

"What are you doing?" asked Ruthar

"I am working on enchantments."

"What kind?"

"I'm glad you asked, I am working on projectile enchantments."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean enchanting arrows, I have been practicing on Iron Arrows and I think I have it right this time."

"Use this arrow." Ruthar-Kai said as he handed Salanthas one of his good arrows.

"Thank you." Salanthas said as he began working

Not a minute later Salanthas came to Ruthar, saying that his enchantments had worked.

"Let me see the arrow." said Ruthar.

The arrow was given to Ruthar, who proceeded to draw with his bow outside. Aiming at the target set up for practice, he shot the arrow. As it hit the target it was engulfed in flames and exploded against the surface.

The surprise and the celebrations were put away when he heard Deiskar.

"Ruthar, I can see the town, but it doesn't look good!"

Ruthar looked over to see a town in flames.


	17. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 16

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 16:

* * *

"Salanthas, get me some more of those arrows!" shouted Ruthar-Kai

""I'm on my way." confirmed Salanthas

"Ruthar, what do you think is going on?"

"The city is under attack, no questions about it."

"But who is leading the attack?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is will have to die."

The two watched in horror as they could do nothing about the destruction of the place Dreiskar once called home. After a few minutes, Salanthas returned with the arrows for Ruthar.

"I did not have enough souls to enchant the rest, so I left them as they were." Salanthas explained.

"You did good, now we need to wait, in the mean time I can figure out what to do with these unenchanted arrows." said Ruthar.

When they finally arrived at the town, Ruthar could clearly see that this was a giant raid.

"These are giants, strange that they would group like this to take down a town." said Ruthar, looking puzzled as he shot a few down with his special arrows.

"They must be lead by a much stronger force." said Dreiskar

"What force could be stronger than an army of giants?" asked Salanthas

The battlefield grew silent seconds before it happened. A sound that Ruthar knew, but had not heard. The sound of a dragon.

"Ruthar, do you see this?" asked Dreiskar.

"I see it, but why would a dragon attack here?" asked Ruthar.

"Look on it's back, there is a giant." said Salanthas

"Then let's attack it." said a voice from behind, before shooting an arrow towards the giant's head.

"Loxius!?" Ruthar exclaimed

"What?" Loxius asked, as if he was supposed to be there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you."

The one arrow from a master archer was enough to knock the giant backwards. Which caused the dragon to fly near the ground to let the giant dismount. The giant came towards them with a look that showed confidence. On his back was Volendrung, legendary hammer of Malacath.

"Abusing Malacath's weapons like that, he must be destroyed." said Ruthar.

Ruthar, without a single second of waiting ran up to the giant, angered by his disrespect for Malacath.

"Ah the Orc has arrived, now I can kill him." the giant said, before swinging Volendrung with both hands, knocking Ruthar-Kai away.

Ruthar ran up and tried to swing his left sword to block against Volendrung, but at that moment Ruthar's sword collided with The Hammer of Might, it broke. A burst of energy supplied with fragments of metal exploded out of the contact zone.

With blood running down his face from the fragments, still holding on to the handle of his once great sword. He would let Malacath do as he pleased.

_**"You do not insult a name as powerful as Malacath!" **_Malacath said through Ruthar-Kai's body.

Malacath sheathed his right sword, took the remainders of the left sword, put it in his right hand and threw it, right into the giants throat.

"Do you think some blood in the throat can stop me?" said the giant

_**"Any old giant will die from a few lucky swipes."**_

"But I am Durathn, King of the Giants!"

_**"Correction. you **_**were**_** the King of the Giants."**_

Malacath let go of Ruthar's body and Ruthar soon came back.

"If there is no way to stop you, then I guess I will have to make a way!" Ruthar announced before running up the Durathn grabbing Volendrung and swinging it with one hand, causing Durathn to fly backwards. Turning around Ruthar walked up to Dreiskar and said "You wanted an upgrade, and you got an upgrade." as he handed Volendrung to Dreiskar. Ruthar-Kai walked up to the giant, now unable to move from weariness. Before stabbing him with his sword he said these words:

"I am Ruthar-Kai, son of Malacath, and you are history"


	18. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 17

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 17:

* * *

The town lay in ruins as Ruthar-Kai knelt down to pick up his once great sword. It had shattered at the contact of Volendrung. Even after Ruthar-Kai had put everything into his weapons and armor, it broke. This showed that Ruthar was always on the offensive and when the enemy got the chance, Ruthar was vulnerable.

"Ruthar, gather the pieces, at least we can save them from being lost in time." said Dreiskar.

Ruthar gathered the pieces of his sword and carefully collected them. As he walked slowly onward, he had an idea. He would re-forge it into a shield. He was about to head into the woodswhen something made him turn around. Ruthar caught a glimpse of paper fluttering in the wind held down by Durathn. He went over to investigate. Ruthar took the paper and held it in his hands tightly, he would read it later.

"Ruthar, would you like me to carry the sword for you?" asked Salanthas

"That would be good." Ruthar replied, before Salanthas used a telekinesis spell to pick up the fragments and hold them in the air in front of him.

At the place they would camp for the night, sitting before the fire, Ruthar read the note.

_Durathn,_

_You are to follow my instructions to raid the town the Orc was last seen in._

_You will ride Faasnuvokunah, our scout dragon._

_He will answer to you and only you during this raid, but afterwards you have no authority over him._

_ -Vodahmin Jun_

"Ruthar, can I read the note?" asked Loxius, who had followed them even after witnessing the fight.

"I'll let you read it if you tell me why and how you sneaked on the ship and remained hidden all this way." Ruthar said as he handed the note to Loxius.

After reading the note, Loxius said "I followed you, because I knew you would need me. As for how I stayed hidden, the cupboards were big enough that most Bosmer could fit in them."

Ruthar was about to reply when they all heard a piercing war cry. It was obviously female, yet the voice was masculine. The cry was followed by the sound of a giant. Reluctantly, Ruthar followed the sounds, with Drieskar and the others following behind.

They came to a clearing where there was a bonfire. Around the fire were four giants, one dead, two badly damaged, and one hardly hurt. The two that suffered from the more wounds held the arms and legs of an Orsimer in between them to show the third the Orc, who Ruthar could tell, was the source of the war cry they heard earlier. She was without a doubt in much danger.

Knowing what to do, Ruthar equipped his bow and took a shot. The arrow flew past one if the giants heads and embedded itself in the head of the third giant, killing him instantly. The force of the blow knocked the two remaining giants to the ground, which, inevitably allowed the Orc to get free.

Before Ruthar had time to help her, she had already jammed her fist into the skull of one of the giants, then ripped the skull off the lifeless body and proceeded to punch the remaining giant through the chest, destroying his heart.

A minute rolled by before anyone moved. Then, after realizing what had just happened, Ruthar-Kai stepped out from where he had been hiding. The Orc Woman swung around, disarmed him, grabbed him by the shoulder, and held her fist inches away from his face.

Realizing Ruthar was harmless, she let him go, then said "I guess you were the one who saved me."

"Yes, and I would have helped further, if you had not taken out the two giants before I could react." replied Ruthar.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Ruthar-Kai, Son of Malacath." Khorbah looked puzzled as he said this.

"Son of Malacath? Your name carries strength. I am Khorbah-Gra-Lokien."

"Interesting name. Would you like to meet the others?"

"Others?"

"Dreiskar the Breton, Salanthas the Altmer, and Loxius the Bosmer."

"I can not. I must leave."

"Stay with us. We can supply you with a proper weapon."

Khorbah let out a soft chuckle. "I do not use weapons."

"We can still help you."

"I will stay for the night, but if I am not convinced to stay longer, I will leave in the morning."

Ruthar led Khorbah back to their camp, making sure that she did not lose sight of him. When they arrived at the camp, Drieskar, Salanthas, and Loxius looked sound asleep, but Ruthar knew otherwise.

"Get up, I know you're awake." commanded Ruthar

All at once the three stood up and acknowledged Khorbah's presence.

"This is Khorbah-Gra-Lokein. She is a friend." explained Ruthar.

"Woah, I never agreed to have a girl in this group." exclaimed Loxius.

"As ironic as that is, you have a point, why add a female to the group? They'll just slow us down." said Dreiskar

"Enough!" Ruthar shouted "For some reason, you two have seemed to forget how Orcs work. In a strong tribe, both men and women work together to survive, as we always have."

"No, they're right, I should not be here." said Khorbah

"Stop. They may say things, but once they get to know you, they treat you like family." said Ruthar.

"I can tell when I am not wanted, so I will leave."

"Listen," Ruthar whispered "I need an Orsimer to talk to. I need you."

"Fine... but we must get a way for them to trust me."

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"I have something."

She explained her plan to Ruthar and, when Ruthar agreed, he turned to Dreiskar, Salanthas, and Loxius, and said "Tomorrow the hunt begins!"

**Author's notes: I'm really sorry about the late chapter. School started and I have less time to type. Plus when I get home I don't feel like doing anything but watching YouTube videos... so when I do type it is usually right before bedtime. But when I was not typing I came up with a huge storyline for the rest of the story. If you were wondering what _Faasnuvokunah _and _Vodahmin Jun _means, Faasnuvokunah is the dragon, it means Fearless Shadow Hunter. Vodahmin Jun means Forgotten King.  
**


	19. The Soldier of Malacath: Chapter 18

The Soldier of Malacath

Chapter 18:

* * *

Ruthar explained "The rules are simple, during the night Khorbah and I will set up some traps. When you wake up we will not be here. You three will have to try to survive without me, but more importantly without your weapons. They will be hidden from you and if you can find them, you can use them. I will remain neutral throughout the game, but Khorbah will be hunting you."

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Loxius

"Dreiskar himself said that having a girl in the group would slow us down. Khorbah is proving you wrong."

They all proceeded to go to bed, but Khorbah gathered their things and traveled eastward with Ruthar following close behind her. She smiled as she left, she had not told them something. She would strike a deal with one of them. They would get their weapon if they betrayed them to her.

When they got to a reasonably far distance, Ruthar said, "Are you sure this will work?"

"We will hide their things in places only others can get to. For example, The staff Salanthas uses will be hid in a tree, where only an arrow from Loxius can knock it down."

"But Loxius won't have his bow."

"His bow will be dropped into a fissure in a rock, so that only Volendrung can split the rocks further to get to it."

"Where will Volendrung be hidden?"

"Oh it will not be hidden, it will just be caged high enough so that no one can jump high enough to get it, but the blow from Salanthas's staff will be able to get the cage to break."

"Then how will they get any of their things?"

"They will have to use their environment to their advantage."

In the morning Salanthas, Dreiskar, and Loxius woke up, then remembered what had happened the night before. Dreiskar did not take ten steps before getting caught in a rope trap.

"Wait a minute, I keep a hunting knife under my sleeping bag in-" Loxius began

"Just get me down!" Dreiskar interrupted.

"We will have to watch out for more traps." Salanthas said as Dreiskar was cut down.

The three went to look for their weapons, sometimes catching glimpses of Khorbah, which only happened after they felt that they were safe. The result were three defenseless men scared out of their minds.

The first weapon found was the bow. Salanthas tried to use magic to pull it out from the rock, but the bow was protected by wards.

"Maybe if we could spit the rock, someone could get in there and grab the bow." suggested Dreiskar

"It could set off a trap, plus we do not know how we could do it." said Loxius

"Volendrung could crack this rock as easily as a wooden bowl."

"But we do not have Volendrung, do we." said Salanthas

"I think they meant for us to look for alternate ways to get our weapons."

In the middle of conversation, they forgot that they still were being hunted by Khorbah. They realized their mistake as they fled, Khorbah quickly tripped Dreiskar, making him injure his right leg. He limped way after Salanthas and Loxius. When they knew that Khorbah was only messing with them and that she made no move to follow them, they stopped. They were glad they did, because hanging above them was the cage that held Volendrung.

"Salanthas see if you can melt the bars."

Salanthas tried his flame magic, but to no avail, it was not hot enough to melt the bars. They all felt like they had to try to get the weapon down, they all tried until it became night. They all decided they needed a rest, and when they did, there was only a small fire. They had no idea where they were or where the camp was.

Salanthas woke first, when he did it was still night, but there were signs morning was coming soon. He decided to look for his own weapon, but what he did not know, was that Khorbah was trailing behind him. His walk took him to the highest tree in the forest. When he saw it he thought his life was over. His staff was on the top branches.

"A little high for you?" asked Khorbah

Salanthas jumped as he heard her, ready to cast magic. "Do not try to kill me, I am a master wizard."

"Why would I kill you, Ruthar would be very mad at me."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"I wish to strike a deal with you."

"I'm listening." Those two words were all Khorbah had to hear.

"I will get you your weapon if you betray Dreiskar and Loxius."

After a long while, Salanthas said, "Fine, but how will you get my weapon down."

Khorbah answered by jumping onto the tree and climbing up with the speed of a dragon. When she arrived at the top she cast the staff down, which landed in the ground, sticking upward. Khorbah let herself fall while landing on all the branches so not to hurt herself.

"Thank you, and I will not forget this agreement."

Salanthas grabbed the staff and ran towards the others, who had just gotten up.

"Where were you?" asked Loxius

"I was getting my weapon" responded Salanthas

"Well while you were gone, Khorbah attacked us, now my left arm is broken."

_"But I just saw her?" _Salanthas wondered to himself.

"What about Dreiskar?" He actually said.

"He got a good blow to the face, won't be able to talk for a while."

"I got my weapon."

"Well what good is that going to do us?"

"It may be able to get Volendrung down"

"Then let's see."

Salanthas started by loading up the power in the staff, then he released it, sending a surge of power at the cage. It exploded with a satisfying explosion.

Dreiskar caught Volendrung as it fell, which ended up hurting his hands.

"Here, let me help you." Salanthas said, then realizing his agreement with Khorbah. Salanthas healed Dreiskar's leg, it was still injured from the day before. Then he proceeded to fix Dreiskar's hands and mouth.

"The only thing I could fully heal were your hands. Your leg may hurt at times, but it should stay normal for the most part. As for your mouth, you can talk now, but it will hurt. Giving it some time will heal it."

"Thank you." Dreiskar said with pain

They all went to the rock where Loxius's bow was being held. Salanthas used a spell to drain a little more energy from Dreiskar every time he took a swing at the rock. When he felt that freeing the bow would take hours more than it should have, Salanthas stopped.

When they got to the point where Loxius could get his bow, Khorbah arrived behind them. Dreiskar, not being able to swing Volendrung just ran away. Loxius fired an arrow, but it just bounced off of Khorbah. She pretended to punch Salanthas so he fell backward.

When the other two had run away, Khorbah talked to Salanthas. "Good job, but next time make sure there is no escape." and with that she walked away

Salanthas ran in the direction of the others. They had run up to a small area where they were safe. They had arrived at a cave where they could spend the night. It looked like it had been used but not in a while.

As they set up a fire, Loxius kept watch. He thought he saw glimpses of Orcs, but they did not look like Ruthar or Khorbah.

"Maybe they have some food." Loxius said to himself

"Who?" Dreiskar asked as he felt the pain of talking.

"I'm seeing Orcs run by, but I do not think they notice us."

"I'm hungry, it is worth a try."

"They could be hostile."

"Or they could treat us like guests."

"But if they don't kill us, what would we gain?" I doubt they would share all their food with us, if any."

"It is worth it."

"What if they enslave us?" Loxius tried to say, but Dreiskar was already out of view

He came upon where they were at, it looked like an Orc tribe. His mind told him to run away and never return, but his gut told him to rush in there and greet everyone in there.

_"Rule number one of The Code of The Warrior Brotherhood," _Dreiskar thought _"If your mind and gut want different things, go with your gut, at least you will die with honor."_

Dreiskar walked up to the front entrance, opened the doors, and announced his presence. He was attacked on sight. He fought valiantly with Volendrung, swinging it heavily. But his attacks soon ended as the chief slammed down on him, causing Dreiskar to drop Volendrung. Realizing his weakness, he ran out of the Orc tribe, but not without a group of Orcs trailing behind him. When he reached where the others were, he tripped on a heavy object covered in leaves. It was an Orcish Mace.

"Salanthas, Loxius, help!" Dreiskar screamed as he found the handle of the mace and picked it up, screaming as he found a crushed Orc skull attached to the head.

He was soon surrounded, Dreiskar swinging the mace around as a baby would a big stick, slowly and uncoordinated. Magic and arrows flying everywhere, the mace soon found itself on the ground again, Dreiskar fell to the ground to look for it when he found a dagger if the same make. He quickly slit the necks of a few Orcs, but he was soon stopped. The forest went silent and the world went black.

"Wake up the prisoners!" commanded the Orc Chief.

Dreiskar, Salanthas, and Loxius found themselves in the Orc tribe, being hung up by chains around their wrists wearing nothing but a ragged tunic and greaves. When the Chief talked it made Dreiskar feel a sense of death.

"Now tell me, Breton, how did you come upon The mighty hammer of Malacath?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"If you don't, I will kill each and every one of you."

_"Salanthas, I hope you are searching the minds of these people, because I need you to contact Ruthar-Kai or Khorbah right now."_ thought Dreiskar.

"Well, are you going to say something?" asked Celez

"If I must tell you, it was found on the body of a giant."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you come to kill this giant?"

"With pure luck."

"Well I thank you for returning it to it's rightful place here, Take this to Malacath's Shrine." He said as he handed Volendrung to another Orc.

The Orc took it and responded "Yes, Chief Celez-Kai"

"Now what should we do with y-" His sentence was ended when Khorbah Gra-Lokein shot an arrow past his head.

"You?!" said Celez-Kai

"Not just me."

At that moment Ruthar-Kai jumped from behind, Sword and Shield at the ready. He mowed down the first line of troops with his sword, the bashed the others with his shield.

Khorbah went over to release the others as Ruthar continued to kill the tribal Orcs. When they were free, Dreiskar, Salanthas, and Loxius searched for their weapons and armor then helped with the onslaught of the Orcs. They continued until all that stood was the Chief.

"Khorbah, you left us, now you come back with this unnamed one, free our prisoners, and slaughter our people."

"I came back to rescue these three." she said as she pointed to them.

"Well it seems that I have lost, but I will never lose, I have the blessings of Malacath!"

"Well so do I." said Ruthar

"And who are you to believe that you have power over me?"

"I believe we have already met, I am Ruthar-Kai, son of Malacath."

"What? No. You died. Your mother..."

"Is dead. And soon you will join her in the Ashpit."

"NO!" Celez-Kai jumped back , grabbed an Orcish dagger, and got ready to throw it at Ruthar, when a loud noise stopped it all. After a few seconds of silence, Ruthar realized what had happened. The statue of Malacath _moved. _It was another few seconds before it moved again, but now it moved faster.

**"You are a pathetic weakling! You do not even deserve the honor of spending eternity in the Ashpit with me." **announced Malacath.

There was no time to move, no time to run. Before Celez knew what was happening he had already been sliced in two.

He turned to Ruthar-Kai **"Ruthar, go back to the cave, I will meet you there."**

"Yes, Father."

The five of them returned to the cave and made a small fire where Khorbah explained to them what had happened.

"Khorbah, I found this on the ground, maybe if you ever need a weapon, you could use this." Dreiskar said as he handed over the Orcish Mace.

"I might just use it." Khorbah responded.

"Tomorrow, I will go back to Karthwasten." said Ruthar

"Why go there?" asked Khorbah

"It's where I grew up, it is my home."

**Author's Notes: I just checked to see how many words I had, over 2,000! I have not made a chapter this long before. Wow. I still can't believe that it is that long. Anyway I hope everyone liked the chapter, I will be writing more in the future. I also came up with a thing where if this story gets enough likes or something and if people want me to, I will print this whole story out and have chapters, page numbers, and all that good stuffs, I had planned on writing stories and printing the pages out so I bought myself: 500 sheets of printer paper, 50 sheet protectors, and an ink cartridge (Combined it was about $30). I will also try to make Skyrim mods for some of the things in this story like Ruthar-Kai's Sword, Shield, and Armor. Tell me things in this story that you would like to see in Skyrim. Also there will be mods that I have found that will be used in the story. Like the story and if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism I will not mind. Wow... long Author's Notes.**


End file.
